


Giving In

by joytothegirls



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytothegirls/pseuds/joytothegirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been trying not to think about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

She’s been trying her hardest not to think about him. 

It’s hard, not thinking. He’s there, around her, all the time, which makes it even harder. 

And even though it’s hard, she promises herself that she will not give in. She is a strong, independent woman. She can do this. 

But he’s in the doorway to her office. And he’s smiling and making some wise-ass comment that makes her want to laugh. And she hates him for that. For the way he makes her feel; all warm and giggly. 

But he makes another comment, and this time she does laugh. So she lets him stay, and gives in to the confusion.


End file.
